Immortal to I'm mortal
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: Ares is mortal and follows Xena and Gabrielle who have just returned from the Norse lands. He's given a chance and travels to a party in Athens with them. This is my 1st fanfic so PLEASE read and tell me what you think.


Immortal to I'm mortal  
By WGA  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine- although I can wish- and I'm just borrowing them for my own purpose here.  
Setting: This is after Motherhood(adjusted) and the Norse Trilogy but before Old Ares Had A Farm  
  
OK I JUST FOUND A SLIGHT TIME PROBLEM- so in my story, Ares gave up his immortality when Eve was a baby so there was no 25 years thing, and Eve is visiting Cyrene- who was not burned- while Xena and Gabrielle went North.  
  
  
The famous scene of a full moon over the river, glowing in a purple hue. Xena and Gabrielle sit on 2 logs near a crackling fire. Xena sharpens her sword while Gabby finishes writing about their adventure in the North. Gabby breaks the silence as she places the scroll near her pack.  
"You know, I was just thinking… that thing with Brunhilda really proved we're meant to be best friends forever." Gabby smiles at her thought of them both old, grey-haired and still kickin' butt.  
  
Xena looks up from her sword and smiles.  
"You mean you didn't know that before?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Xena, it's just that, well… it's just more proof."  
  
"Yeah it is. It's good to know I'll never loose my best friend."  
  
"Same here. You're going to read my story tomorrow right?"  
  
Xena laughs slightly, "We'll see…we'll see."  
  
"You know you like my scrolls," Gabrielle smiles. "I'm going to sleep. 'Night."  
  
"G'night Gabrielle. I'm going for a walk.. but I'll be back soon enough." Xena begins to walk away from camp towards the river.  
Gabrielle manages a "K" as she drifts off.  
  
Xena is now at the river that is so still the purple moon reflects identically. She sits in the grass and stares… thinking about how many times she's denied destiny existed, and there she was with someone she was destined to be friends forever with.  
  
She felt him before he even spoke."How ironic…fighting what you live every day… sorta resembles you and me, doesn't it?"   
  
"Ares, I'm not in the mood for another one of your life lessons," replied Xena dryly, although she thought about what he'd said. But she pushed it away.  
  
"How'd you get here anyway, you can't zap everywhere now a days." She asked this with a coy smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
Ares laughed slightly, "Please don't remind me. I was following you until you went North, then I just made a camp around here figuring you'd come back this way-I was right, good thing too. I'm no hermit Xena, I need someone to talk to too."  
  
Xena let out a laugh at this, thinking of Ares, the former God of War as a lonely hermit.  
  
"You can travel with us if you want. I know we have our past, but I at least owe you a chance after saving Gabrielle and Eve."  
  
"Gee thanks." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, take what you can get."  
  
"Ok mighty warrior princess, I'll travel with you and you're battling bard. Do I get a goody-two-shoe nick name too?" Ares jested.  
  
Xena thought for a few seconds. "Hmmm… we could call you the 'almost god'" She laughed, knowing it would get to him.  
  
"C'mon, like this isn't hard enough… but noooo you gotta rub it in my face that I'm mortal, I'm a *he shutters* good guy, and have no where to go?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She rests her hand on his shoulder, sorta a 'I-was-just-kidding-please-forgive-me-I'm-always-here-for-you' kinda touch.  
  
"What about the Ares the Magnus?"  
  
"Don't go all Roman on me Xe."  
  
"Ok, ok." Xena looks at the sky. "The night warrior. You're always in black too, it's night like."  
  
"Hmmm…" Ares considers, sounding it in his head. "I like it." But he remembers to add "For a goody-goody name anyway."  
  
"Let's go Night Warrior. I'm tired."  
  
"Me too Warrior Princess, but I'm getting used to mortality…still doesn't mean I gotta like it though." They laugh together as they walk away.  
  
  
The next morning Xena wakes up to Gabrielle yelling and hitting Ares, who is lying on the ground in his bed role, with a large stick- resembling her staff.  
  
"What…are….YOU….doing…here?!?!" Gabby yells between hits.  
  
Ares lays there propped on one arm and blocking the stick with the other. Xena gets up and holds Gabby back.  
  
"It's ok, I found him last night and he's going to travel with us."  
  
"Are you out of you're mind!? Xena this is Ares, the one who drove you crazy, pretended to be your father, switched you and Callisto, sided with Dahok… need I go on?"  
  
"The Ares who saved you're life and mine!" shouted Xena after not being able to get a word in edge-wise. Everything Gabrielle said was painfully true to Ares, but it was nice for him to hear Xena stick up for him for once.  
  
"Fine, Xe. I don't trust him, but I'll go with my heart and trust YOU'RE judgement, it's the least I can do I suppose."  
  
"Thanks." Stated Xena sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Gabs. I won't let you both down… I can't afford to now that I'm mortal." Ares finally spoke up, trying to lighten the tension.  
  
"Sorry I freaked out on you Ar'. I guess you just scared me." Gabby stated coldly.  
  
"Ok you two. We have to get packed up and ready to go by mid-day if we want to make it to the party by sun down." Xena pulled Ares to his feet and with Gabby on one side, him on the other- she hung her arms around both their necks.  
  
"Ok Xena, we'll make it. I'll go refill the water skins and clean the frying pan. That's what I hate about fish for dinner." Gabrielle giggles slightly and walks off. Ares begins to look at Xena, fearing what embarrassing task she might order him to do.  
  
"Ares, you can go to you're camp and gather your things and horse… you do have a horse there right?"  
  
"Ha ha. Yes I do. Ok I'll be back real soon, I don't have much." Ares walks off into the forest, leaving Xena to pack up the bed roles.  
  
As Ares walk through the forest from his camp by the river, he sees a bird pirch above him and looks up. He's dazed by it's colors and grace, he remembers hearing about a bird so beautiful, there were only two in the who world. Of course he thought it was myth… but now he knew other-wise. During all of this thinking he wasn't watching his path and ran right in to Gabrielle who was trying to hold 4 water skins, a frying pan, and would have been holding a cleaning sponge, had she not forgetton it on the bank. They both fell backwards, dropping everything in their hands. Ares- feeling like and idiot because he was supposed to be the one with keen senses began muttering apology after apology and picking up Gabby's gear. Gabrielle stood up, brushed herself off, and stopped him.  
  
"It's ok." She stated calmly and laughed a bit. "It was my fault too….Here let me help."  
  
She began gathering objects in her arms until she picks up his saddle bag, dropping a poem out. She picks up the scroll and notices Ares signature at the bottom… *by the gods, Ares… wrote a poem??* was one of the many confused thoughts running through her head. Ares notices Gabrielle after a while and snatches the paper from her, rolling it up quickly.  
  
"It's not.. uh.. very good. I mean, I was just bored waiting for you two, and ..uh…yeah."  
He sounds so nervous, or even… embarrassed?  
  
"It's ok Ares. There's nothing wrong with writing." She laughed inwardly, she would have never guessed she'd say that. "Can I read it?"  
  
"Maybe later," he said quickly, handing Gabby her skins and carrying the frying pan for her.  
  
"Alright then, later." She smiled. "And thanks for the help!" She called after him even though he was halfway to camp by then, hurrying and pulling his horse Storm. She began to walk back quicker than before, but also more careful.  
  
Back at camp, Xena is waiting with Argo and Gabrielle's horse. She see's Ares coming up and waves.  
  
"It's about time. Didn't I tell you there's going to be an assassination attempt at this party?"  
  
"Sorry I ran into Gabrielle." He stated, hoping she'd drop the subject. "What's this party for anyway?"  
  
"It's an anniversary party for Diana and Philemon." Xena wanted to surprise Ares with Diana, Meg, and Leah at the party… but there really was going to be an attempt. At this point, Gabby walks up to camp and both are relieved that they can keep they're secret.  
  
"Ok," Gabby sighed from the walk, "Let's get going."  
  
They all mount their horses and ride away, towards the west, being that the party is in Athens.  
  
OUTSIDE ATHENS CITY GATES  
  
"Well here we are. Ever been inside Ares, I know it was Athena's patron town." Xena remarked with relief of arrival.  
  
Ares laughed, "Never had the pleasure, although I did hear they're great warriors."  
  
"C'mon you two." Gabrielle dismounted and knocked on the gates as Xena and Ares dismounted too.  
  
A deep voice shouts from inside, " Who's there?!"  
  
"It's Xena and Gabrielle… with a guest." Xena shouts, almost forgetting Ares.  
  
"Gee thanks, I'm a guest." Ares whispers sarcastically.  
  
"Well I didn't think I should say your name until after we're in."  
  
"Good idea Xena, who knows who is after him now that he's mortal." Gabby realizes.  
  
The gates then open and they lead the horses to the palace stables.  
  
The three enter the palace greeted warmly by maids who were instructed to look after the two heroes and any guests they bring. They were bombarded by 'hellos' 'welcomes' and 'follow mes.' They were then dragged to 3 huge bed chambers, connected by doors, with Xena in the center.  
  
"Where's Diana and the guests?" Xena managed to ask once shown her room.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear, they're all fine. She asks you be at the meeting a little after the moon is rises." States the kindly, old maid while laying an extra blanket on the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Xena states, trying to be polite to the woman as she leaves.  
  
After about an hour of Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares discussing ways to protect people in the castle, the kindly maid enters Xena's room – where they're planning- and tells them to come to the meeting.  
  
"Come dearies, they've begun the celebration! Down the hall 4th door on the right."  
And with that the maid hurried out of the room.  
  
"Well, we better make an appearance incase the attempt is tonight." Xena became serious.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye out." Gabby agreed.  
  
"And we have a surprise for you Ares.." Xena smiled mockingly.  
  
"Xena…. Xena… I don't like that look on you Xe. Tell me what you're doing. Please?... Gabrielle do you know? Oh no… now you've BOTH got that look. This can't be good." Ares became totally paranoid, walking behind Xena and Gabrielle who were laughing evilly down the hall.  
  
They arrive at the main hall, blasted by music, singing, laughing, and talking. There are about 50 guests, sorta resembling the Bacchenalia without the funny make-up and the Roman look, with maids bustling about serving wine, water, and foods. Then they see a curtain with a sign that says, 'No Peeking!' Xena smiles, thanking whatever gods there are that her pigeon reached them in time after finding Ares. Xena runs to the curtain and jumps behind, leaving Gabrielle to drag Ares to a chair in front of it.  
  
"What's with the chair Gabs?" He asks nervously.  
  
"Oh believe me, you'll need to be sitting for this." *insert evil Gab laugh here*  
  
Suddenly the music stops and everyone turns towards the curtain, being told about something odd that was going to happen there. Gabrielle goes to the side and pulls on a cord, revealing 4 Xenas! Ares' jaw drops as he falls into the chair set for him, while everyone else whispers and 'oohs' and 'aahhs' are heard from the guests.  
  
"Xena? Xena? Xena? Xena?" Ares panics asking each woman. They all manage to suppress smiling, let alone bursting out laughing. Gabrielle, on the other hand, falls to the ground giggling and laughing in a fit of amusement. Ar' begins to calm himself, and gathers a plan to find the real Xena AND get a little something in return…he walked up to the row of warriors, pacing looking at them. Then, he kissed the first one… her eyes widen and she becomes very nervous, he kisses the second and she deepens it roughly while "dipping" him in a dance like manner which really shocks him. He kisses the third who doesn't resist but doesn't enhance. He then tries the last who pushes him away with warning in her eyes.   
  
Gabrielle laughs at his test of the look a likes and watches him try and figure out which is the real one. He thinks a moment and then grabs the third and dips her deeply, kissing her for at least a minute.  
  
"Hello Xena, great surprise." He says slyly, proud of success.  
  
"I thought it would be," she replied standing up.  
  
"This is Leah, the Hestian Priestess," she points to the 4th warrior. "This is Meg, a tavern owner and great cook," she points to the 2nd who waves flirtatiously back. "And this…," she points to the 1st, "is Diana, the Queen and reason we're here."  
  
Although he figured out the puzzle, Ares is still thinking about how there are 3 other completely different people who look like HIS princess. But he didn't have long to think, because with Xena's introduction of Diana, 5 arrows fly from a balcony. Meg and Leah jump away as Xena throws her chakram and hits 4 of the arrows. The 5th is headed straight for Diana's heart, when Ares- clearly not thinking or finally thinking clearly- dives in front of her. The arrow hits him in the shoulder, but he saved Diana. Xena and Gabrielle rush to him as he lies on the ground.  
  
"Someone brings some water and a sponge!" Xena shouted towards the maids who rush off. "Gabrielle, can you find something to carry him back to the room?"  
  
"Of course Xena, be right back." Gabs runs off and Diana kneels by him as the maids bring the water.  
  
"I don't know you're name, but I'm forever grateful to you." She rests her hand sweetly on his cheek. Gabby returns, her and Philemon carry Ares to the room while Xena has run off to find the archers.  
  
Xena makes it to the balcony and finds 5 crossbows dropped on the ground. There are only 2 corridors and she came up one, so she assumes that the assailants ran down the opposite. She ran down the hall and saw a single door, she tried to open it but it was barricaded from the inside. Anger of what they did took hold of her and she broke the door down with one, powerful kick. This shocked the five men- dressed as palace guards- and they grabbed their swords. After a short, but powerful fight of flipping and pain-for the men- she had killed them all. She then ran back down the corridor and down the stairs to check on Ares.  
  
In Ares bed chamber, he is laying on the bed conscious but still in a lot of pain. Gabrielle is very thankful that Xena had taught her how to remove an arrow. As she was sponging off the wound and staring at the poker in the fire, afraid to do that part of the sequence, Xena ran into the room sheathing her sword.   
  
"How is he? I know it's only in the shoulder but …" She ran to his side next to Gabrielle.  
  
"He's fine.. but, we need to close the wound. I just couldn't bring myself to do it Xena." Gabby regretted her squeamishness even after all their adventures.  
  
Xena replied sympathetically, "It's ok, it's ok. I can do it. Get me the poker while I cut off the nerves." Gabrielle went to the hearth and grabbed the red, hot poker while Xena pushed some pressure points on Ares neck/shoulder area. Gabby handed her the poker and with slight hesitation she jammed it into his wound and he arched in pain even though most of the feeling was cut off. She figured it was because he wasn't used to this kind of pain. She handed the poker back to Gabs and bandaged the wound- Ares had already passed out. Diana came in and placed a thank you kiss on his forehead before they all left his room, except Xena.. who lay down next to him incase he needed her.  
  
The next morning Ares awoke to a horrible pain in his arm and a sleeping Xena next to him. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed her to do something about the pain. So he shook her with his good arm, whispering "Xena.. ow.. Xena please wake up."  
She stirred slightly and then pushed herself up, leaning on her arms.  
  
"How are you feeling Night Warrior?" She jested.  
  
"Oh, I'm great really.. just this huge arrow wound here. Can't you do some sorta pinch & stop the pain?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry but it won't heal as fast if I do that. But you'll be fine, it's happened to me more than once before."  
  
"Yeah, sure Xe."  
  
"C'mon Ar' be happy! Sure you're hurt, but you're a hero! Wouldn't Hercules just faint at this?" She laughed and patted his good shoulder.  
  
He laughed with her, "Hmm.. me, a hero? I'm not opposed to it… and as for Hercules, I really would love to see his reaction."  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast." Xena smiled and helped him out of the bed. She put his injured arm into a sling and wrapped it to his body to keep it stable. They walked out of the room and went to see if Gabrielle was still sleeping. Surprisingly she wasn't in her bed, so they went to the main hall to find a maid and some food. As they entered the room, the 50 guests from the night before yelled 'SURPRISE!' so loud they almost lost their balance. Gabby ran up to them and told them that everyone had wanted to thank Ares for saving Diana's life. They all sat a giant banquet table, where a huge breakfast was laid out for everyone. There was a toast to Diana and Philemon, it was their anniversary after all, and then a toast to Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares for all their help. The rest of the day was a giant party, Ares almost forgot about his arm, and Xena and Gabrielle asked him to continue to travel with them. Of course he accepted happily.  
  
Later that night, Xena had just given Ares a good night kiss when Gabrielle snuck into his room.   
  
"Hey Gabs, what are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously, sorta knowing what she was going to ask about.  
  
"Well.." She said slyly, "you did say I could read you're poem yesterday, and I never got to." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
He sighed, "I really don't know why you want to.. but if you insist, it's in my pack over there." He pointed with his other arm to a table with a leather pack on it. She walked over to it and found the scroll, un-rolling it she began to read.  
  
Immortal  
Once immortal with anything I wanted  
Except for the love of my life  
Although my powers were flaunted  
I still hoped she'd become my wife  
But I made mistakes  
I know that now  
I'll do what ever it takes  
I just want her to forgive me somehow  
I used to try and isolate her  
But now I even like her friend  
Every year without them is a blur  
But my love will never end  
In all of eternity and time  
They were friends true  
I know there were crimes  
But they gave me chances no one else knew  
Even if I'm not immortal  
When I'm with them, I don't care if I'm mortal  
  
After reading Gabrielle's eyes began to water. Ares had a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Does that mean you like it?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Ares… that's one of the sweetest poems I've ever read. It doesn't use poetic words to hide the meaning…" She rolled up the scroll.  
  
"I never knew you saw us as friends. I'm glad we are though and I'm glad you decided to travel with us more." She put the scroll on the table by his bedside and gave him a careful hug, yet still a meaningful one. She got up then and began to leave.  
  
"Thanks for letting me read it Ares, you're really a bard now." She laughed a little. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Gabrielle." He replied with a smile. And with that she went back to her bed chamber. After about a minute, Xena came into his room.  
  
"I though you'd be asleep." He asked, clearly not disappointed.   
  
"Well I heard Gabrielle come in here and I heard the poem." She smiled and he blushed a deep red.  
  
"It's ok Ares, she was right, it was very good. I think I felt a tears in my eyes." She stated, her tone very honest.  
  
"Thanks Xena, I'm glad you two liked it. I really meant it too."  
  
"I know." She said as she walked over an laid next to him. "Plan on writing any more?"  
  
"Maybe, you heard Gabby, I'm a real bard now." Ares laughed at the thought.  
  
"It's nice to know you two are getting along."  
  
"Yeah, it took awhile but I think it's working out."  
  
"I think so too. But.." She smiled a large smile, "it's late and you need you're rest if you want to heal."  
  
"Ok doctor." He laughed and laid his head softly on his pillow.  
  
"Good night Ares."  
  
"Good night Xena."  
  
And with that, they fell asleep next to each other. The three of them would continue their adventures… after he healed. 


End file.
